malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Abyss
Return of the Crimson Guard The page for The Abyss should likely be updated with the information/encounter in Return of the Crimson Guard. On page 705 (Book 3, Chapter II, TOR Mass Market Paperback US) the Wickans decide on passage through the Abyss as the fastest way for the Wickan forces to reach the battle between the Malazans and Crimson Gaurd, saying it is least likely to invoke the wrath of a gaurdian. Pages 749-751 (Book 3, Chapter II) describe the passage in some detail, with the Wickans creating a path which turns to nothing behind the, and these pages include descriptions of the sky, sun, and some anomalies such as a skeleton dragon and a distant seeming fortress. I am unsure whether the presence of these is due to the passage of the Wickans or if they are natural features of the Abyss, but this would probably be a good expansion of the article. Marl Karx (talk) 01:26, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :Would you be interested in writing something up regarding this information for the page?--ArchieVist (talk) 19:21, November 16, 2016 (UTC) : How does this look? I don't know how to create superscript or link it to the source. In Return of the Crimson Guard : In an attempt to reach the battle between Malazan and Crimson Guard forces, the Wickans, lead by Nil and Nether, decided to travel via a warren, and chose The Abyss, saying that it was "the one least likely to invoke the wrath of any gaurdian" (1). They opened a portal to The Abyss and traveled through on a path of dirt conjured before them and disappearing behind them. Rillish Jal Keth, who accompanied them, observed "smearing, shifting land, spiraling sky and blurring, meteor like stars", and noted that the sky "turned so fast the stars blurred like spun torches" and the sun was larger than normal and a vivid crimson. He was also able to observe such anomolies as a skeleton dragon and a far-off fortress which appeared to float on nothing.(2) When the Wickans exited The Abyss, Ullen Khadeve percieved a rippling in the air which formed into a dark blue aurora that the Wickans burst out of.(3) 1 - Return of the Crimson Guard, Tor Publications Mass Market Paperback, Printed in US, Book 3 Chapter II, Page 705 2 - Return of the Crimson Guard, Tor Publications Mass Market Paperback, Printed in US, Book 3 Chapter II, Pages 749-751 3 - Return of the Crimson Guard, Tor Publications Mass Market Paperback, Printed in US, Book 3 Chapter II, Pages 754-755 : Also, the page for Rillish says that he traveled with the Wickans by Warren to the battle, and when he asks the Wickans which warren they will use they respond saying The Abyss. This seems to contradict the page for The Abyss, which (last time I checked) said that the Abyss is not a warren. Should I edit the page for Rillish so that it says they traveled via The Abyss? Marl Karx (talk) 01:23, November 17, 2016 (UTC) :I've added your text with very minor changes to the Abyss page. Congratulations, you've got your first entry on the Wiki! I don't have a full copy of Stonewielder in front of me to check on the Abyss is not a warren detail. But feel free to change the Rillish reference from warren to Abyss.--ArchieVist (talk) 03:27, November 17, 2016 (UTC) I read the scene that the page seems to be citing in Stonewielder. The priest (Warran) and Kiska say that the Abyss is nonexistence itself, it is eating chaos (which is just different stuff), that The Abyss was nothingness, beyond, infinite, outside, and "a flaw in existence", but it doesn't say anywhere that I can find that The Abyss is not a warren. This is on pages 374 and 375 of the standard paperback edition of Stonewielder. It seems likely that the idea that The Abyss is not a warren was taken from another source that was not cited or was speculated. Marl Karx (talk) 16:27, November 17, 2016 (UTC)